Act II Part 4
"Act II Part 4" is the fourth part of the second act of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and the fourth part of the film overall. Description Mario confronts his brother who has been possessed by Nox Decious. Luigi's mind is warped, resulting in the alter ego of Mr. L. In this ultimate showdown of the series, Mario must choose between saving his brother or finally destroying the spirit of Nox Decious Overview This episode starts with Wario and Solid Snake talking to each other. Snake has decided to fight Liquid when Ness arrives and tells him where he is. After that, Mario comes and reveals that he is to defeat Mr. L. Ness has known this all along and tells Mario where he is. Before Mario leaves, Wario gives him the Black Widow Blade. Later, Snake leaves to find Liquid when Otacon appears. He tells Snake that Liquid had kidnapped him, but he then let him go. When Snake asked why, Otacon said he didn't know. Eventually, Snake finds Liquid, who tells him he would soon have a new world order, but he'd have to kill Snake first. This plan didn't work out too well as Snake quickly killed Liquid and then walked away. Meanwhile, Wario was on the roof with the Truth Stone and Coconut, who told Wario that in order for him to become a man again, he would need to take the Truth Stone to Merlin... or did he? Eventually, Mario found Mr. L and they fought. After their battle, Mario had Mr. L cornered. He told Luigi to fight him and Mr. L told him it was too late. Luigi said otherwise as he strangled Nox Decious to death. Luigi was back... and sick. Synopsis Wario and Solid Snake are at Mario's house talking. Snake says he knows where his brother is, but Wario says they need to find Luigi and find out what has become of him. Ness appears claiming to know where Luigi is and explains that Luigi has been possessed by Nox Decious making him Mr. L. Snake asks how Ness knows all his and Ness responds by saying, "Psychic!". Then asks who will defeat Luigi. Mario appears saying he will claiming that everything he's been though has lead up to this and that Luigi was who he was meant to defeat. Ness reveals it is true and that he knew it all along. Wario asks Mario how he is still alive Mario says, "Let's just say I had a little help from a friend," to which Wario takes his word for Ness reveals that Luigi is at the Abandoned Castle where Mario first encountered Nox Decious. He asks Mario if he remembers how to get there and Mario says he knows it. Wario asks Mario if he should do it for him, but Mario says it has to be him and that he must go alone. Snake tells that Mario it was an honor to fight with him, wishes everyone good luck, and leaves to confront his brother. Mario tells Wario and Ness that if he doesn't make it he wants them to defeat Luigi. Wario then gives the Black Widow Blade to Mario. Mario thanks them and leaves to confront Luigi. Ness then mumbles, "Two heroes, each must face their brother, four will battle, two shall be victorious." Wario tells Ness that he sometimes wishes he wasn't all knowing and Ness says, "Me too." Snake is walking across the battlefield when Otacon appears. Snake asks Otacon where he has been and Otacon reveals he was kidnapped by Liquid Snake, who is still alive. Snake claims he knows that, because he meet Liquid and asks Otacon how he escaped. Otacon claims Liquid let him go for an unknown reason. Snake asks Otacon where Liquid is and Otaon reveals he is at The Old Railroad. Snake starts to walk away and Otacon asks what Snake plans to do to Liquid. Snake stops and says, "Kill him, again." Then leaves. shooting Liquid Snake]] Snake arrives at the Old Railroad where he meets Liquid. Snake claims Liquid's new world is finished and Liquid claims he doesn't need the Darkness to create his new world, just his "creative mind" and ambition. Snake tells him he's insane, and he always was. Liquid then reveals somethings will have to change to get his new world started which starts with Snake's death. Liquid pulls out his gun and is about to shoot Snake, but Snake shoots him first. As Liquid is dying on the ground Snake comes over to him. Liquid makes a loud, angry grunt and Snake punches him in the face, killing him. Snake walks away saying, "Good bye Liquid, see you in Hell." At Mario's House Wario is sitting on the roof holding Coconut. Coconut tells Wario the second step to freeing him involves Wario giving the Truth Stone to Merlin. Then Merlin will do a spell using the power that the Truth Stone has left. Wario asks if the spell turns him into a human, but Coconut says that spell is for someone else, but it indirectly helps him. Though confused, Wario says he will give Merlin the truth stone. Meanwhile, Mario arrives at the Abandoned Castle where he meets Mr. L. Mr. L claims Mario will never defeat him and Mario tells Luigi to take control saying the real Luigi will prevail. Mr. L laughs and claims Luigi is dead, but he has just been born and the only way to stop him is to kill him. Mario says that he believes Luigi is still alive and he knows what he would want him to stop him no matter what the cost. Mr. L asks if that means killing his own brother, but Mario claims he is not his brother and that Luigi would never want his body used this way. Mr. L says Luigi will never be back, because he's gone and Mario says then he has no choice, but to kill him. Mario and Mr. L charge at each other and the fight begins. using fireballs to block Mario's attack]] Mario and Mr. L start to slash their beam swords at each other. As Mario is blocking Mr. L's beam sword he punches him in the face and knocks his beam sword out of his hands Mario charges at Mr. L with his beam sword, but Mr. L blocks it using fireballs and knocks Mario's beam sword out of his hands. Mr. L launches the fireballs at Mario, but he absorbs them and begins launching his own fireballs at him. Mr. L dodges them and Mario launches a ton of fireballs at once. Mr. L dodges them easily in slow motion, but a fireball hits him and he falls to the ground. Mr. L grabs his beam sword and gets back up as Mario launches another fireball at him. Mr. L uses his beam sword to absorb the fireball and launches it back at Mario. Mario blocks it and creates a giant fireball and launches it at Mr. L. Mr. L gets hit and falls to the ground appearing to be defeated. Mr. L then gets back up and starts punching Mario. They start hitting each other. They both clash their fists and block each other as the uses the force to knock each other away. They both knock each other away and start slashing each other with the beam swords again. As Mario blocks Mr. L's attack he launches a fireball at his face. Mr. L falls to the ground as he clenches his burning face. Mario walks over pointing his beam sword at Mr. L's neck. Mario desperatlt calls out to Luigi, urging him to take control, but Mr. L tells him it's too late. In his mind, Luigi then tells Nox Decious that it's never too late and he won't allow him to control his body any more. Luigi then starts strangling Nox Decious as the latter tries in vain to fight back. Sucessfully repelling Decious from his mind, Luigi awakens as himself once more, declaring that he feels sick, but also says that it feels good to be back. Appearances Characters *Wario *Snake *Ness *Mario *Otacon *Liquid *Coconut *Mr. L *Luigi Locations *Mario's House *The Battlefield *The Railroad Tracks *The Dark Forest Weapons *Snake's Arsenal *The Black Widow Blade *The Dark Emerald Blade Production Notes Character Revelations *Otacon makes his final appearance. *Nox Decious and Mr. L. are killed *Liquid is presumably killed. Series Continuity *Mario fights and defeats Mr. L just as Merlin foresaw it in Episode 45. Trivia *Many fans were confused as to why the Black Widow Blade still had a dark core in Mario's hands. As mentioned in Act II Part 3, the Black Widow Blade is pure evil, and will remain black no matter who holds it. *Some fans were confused on how Nox Decious was killed since even though he is powerful he was killed by being choked. However it's possible that when Luigi started taking back control of his body he momentarily weakened Nox giving him his chance to destroy him, Plus Decious was shocked he was willing to fight back and Decious was weakened from his fight with Mario. *Before Mario and Mr. L fight, Mr. L says 'have at you', which is what he says before a battle in Super Paper Mario. *The two pieces of music that play when Mario fights Mr. L are called Trial of an Archangel and Lacrimosa Dominae, both by Trailerhead. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCYRvMpyytA The Movie Category:The Movie